I Love You Like I Hate You
by Xia4eva
Summary: Hey people... This is my new Account. I created this account because I forgot the password to my old account as well as my e-mail id. My previous account was under the name InLoveWithABlack. I'll be using this account henceforth. Summary: What if Bella was a werewolf and Edward, the handsome vampire?


**A/N**

**Hey people... This is my new Account. I created this account because I forgot the password to my old account as well as my e-mail id. My previous account was under the name InLoveWithABlack. I'll be using this account henceforth.**

**Summary:**

_**What if Bella was a werewolf and Edward, the handsome vampire? In this story, Rosalie is a superhuman and Emmett is a werewolf and Bella's older brother. How would they fall in love? Read and find out.**_

**CHAPTER ONE**

**BELLA POV**

'Staring at the ocean again?' asked a voice. I turned my head, looking for the source of the voice.

My older brother, Emmett Swan was in his wolf form like me. Both of us are what people would call werewolves, if they knew about us. He sat down next to me on the rocks.

'We didn't get a chance to talk since you came back to La Push' he thought.

'Can we transform back to normal before we talk?' I thought back. He nodded and got off the rocks. I ran into the woods. It hardly made any sense. It was as brightly lit as the beach thanks to the moon.

After looking around to make sure no one was around, I shrank back into the shadows. I tore apart the string that bound my clothes to my leg, after I turned back to human.

I came out of the woods and saw Emmett standing by the ocean. He turned at the sound of my footfalls and caught me as I tried to stop but ended up skidding. I think I'm probably the only clumsy werewolf in history.

I phased for the first time on my sixteenth birthday, about a year ago.

'So, you still haven't told me how you phased the first time' asked Emmett, as he put me down. We started walking down the beach and I, started talking.

'Well, mom was dropping me to school on my birthday and you know mom, as usual she was nagging me to practically get a whole new wardrobe and I dunno something just had me ticked off that morning. I phased, accidentally, in the car. Mom was just lucky that I was in the backseat of the car. I just thank God everyday that I didn't hurt her. After she knew what I was, that I was a freak, she decided to send me to some place I belong and among people who are like me.' I looked up at him, hoping he would not treat me understandingly as the others had. I deserved anger. I wanted him to yell at me. But all he did was smile at me understandingly. Ugh! Infuriating teddy bear!

'Look Bells, its no one except the vamps' fault when we all phase for the first time. It's out of our control. It just… happens. Plus, I'm really glad that you're one of us now. Just one tiny little warning. If you fall for any of the guys from the pack or outside, we'll be the first to know' said Emmett, grinning at my alarmed expression. Then, as I relaxed, he turned serious.

'I actually came to find you to tell you something important. Dad told me to tell you that you'll be meeting the vamps tomorrow' said Emmett, running his hand through his short hair, not looking happy at the idea.

I just stared at him. 'You're kidding, right? Actually meet the vamps? What, are we going to war tomorrow?'

'No. We're _not_ going to "war" tomorrow… and no, I'm not kidding. Dad says that you couldn't get into Quileute High, no place for new students or something… anyways, he got you into Forks High and he says that I'm supposed to drop you off and pick you up from your school, no matter what. The good news is that the vamps study there. So I'll probably have a confrontation with one of them' said Emmett, grinning mischievously at me.

'You know, _I_ could get in trouble for that' I said, staring hard at him.

'Yeah, I know.' He smiled down at me. 'Listen, you start school today, in about four hours, so I think, that you, would better get some sleep.'

'Alright. You win. I'm going. But it does not mean that you get to do this again. I'm gonna make sure that you cannot convince me with that smile of yours ever again.' With that said, I ran back to the house and climbed through my bedroom window.

**A/N Alright I may make changes in later chapters... **


End file.
